


Latex & Lube

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, hexgoldyloins



Series: Orange Zest and Leather Oil - Kylux Lewdisms [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Begging, Bottom Kylo Ren, Digital Painting, Dirty Talk, Dom Armitage Hux, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fingering, Gay, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Hux just loves when Kylo Begs, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kylo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, image, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Hux has some new latex gloves he wants to test out. Kylo just want's Hux to hurry up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Orange Zest and Leather Oil - Kylux Lewdisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Latex & Lube

Hot tears of desire flowed down Kylo's face into the plush pillow below his face, mouth open as he could barely contain the groans of pleasure that escaped it. His arms were placed up under the pillow, clenching down on the sheets under his fingers. It was unbearable, the heat in his groin, hot breath on the flesh of his ass cheek and the slow moving slick of latex on his prostate. It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough anymore and he wanted as much as he could get. 

A jumbled mess of words fell out of his mouth as the redhead behind him placed a gentle kiss on the convex curve of his ass, teeth then grazing over reddened flesh. Brown eyes roll back, the light touches were too much and yet not enough. Hux smirked into the kiss, tongue running across the flesh until it met the tight ring around his own latex covered finger buried deep into the other mans ass. 

Another whine of eager pleasure sounded through the room as Kylo pushed back against the man's fingers, wanting him to go _faster_. To _Hurry up_ and get on with it! Hux's smirk widened but he pulled his face back from the man's rear, stopping the ministrations of his finger as he pulled out and planted a quick and hard slap on the already abused, soft flesh. Kylo let out a sharp cry, only to be followed by a long moan of pleasure, the skin reddening over as the ginger left his mark. Hux placed his other hand on the small of Kylo's back, slowly sliding down to rest in between his shoulder blades, pressing him harder into the bed before the other hand found it's way back into the pulsing and needy hole, this time a second finger slipping in along side the first.   
  
"Hu...Hux please." Kylo tries to speak against the pillow. He is at the ginger's mercy, and it felt _exhilarating_. For once, he could just _give in_. Give in to the pleasure and let someone else be in charge and take the lead. That however, didn't stop his selfishness of wanting what he wanted, and hopefully trying to get it. 

"My, my. How impatient we are." Hux cooed, his voice deep and full of bitter sweet honey. A third finger of the smooth black latex gloves rubbed at the edge of the rim before slipping in, thumb and pinky now resting tight against the cleft of his ass.   
  
"Oh...Oh shit. Hux..Fuck." The brunette's hips bucked lightly under the man's hand, words muffled as he turned his face deeper into the pillow, biting down on the silky fabrics. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Hux asked and stopped his fingers mid-thrust, sitting back on his calves as he stared at the sight before him. It was beautiful. The raw strength he held, literally under his hand brought to this state. Begging. Pleading to be fucked hard and without mercy. It made the ginger's pants tighten as he thought about how much power he had right now, how much damage he could do and Kylo would _let him_.   
  
There was a long pause as Hux observed the man before him before Kylo was wriggling his ass side to side, unable to push back but wanted some form of movement. "Huuux." He whined, face turning to the side to look back at him, brown eyes begging the man. "I can't..I can't stand it." His voice was breathy, and deep.   
  
Hux's smile deepened, green eyes catching brown. So needy this one was, no patience in him at all. He was never disciplined, never taught how to wait. Weighing his options, Hux slowly withdrew the gloved fingers from the warm hole and watched how it twitched as he pulled out, fingers resting just near it. He couldn't pull his eyes from the sight for a few seconds, but then turned to look back at him. "Oh? You want me to stop? You should have told me right away..." He spoke innocently, his voice raising in pitch as he was obviously mocking the brunette.   
  
Kylo's eyes widened, his breath hitching. "No!" He begged, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Don't stop!" He bit down on his lip hard. " _Please_ don't stop." His back arched more, ass now much higher than the rest of him as he made his display to Hux. His dick was hanging hard under him, tip rubbing a wet spot in the silky sheets below him. He had yet to touch himself however, both knowing Hux would disprove and something deeper in him not wanting it to go too fast. 

Gleaming with pride, Hux leaned over the man, cheek resting once again on the other man's rump as he stared at the sight before him. He rubbed a shiny gloved finger around the puckered ring, twitching under it as he whispered. "I wish you could see yourself. So _eager_ , so.... _needy_. Just yearning for more, chasing even the tiniest of pleasure I can offer you." He smirked, finger pressing in just lightly against the hole, teasing. "Is this what you want?" 

The light blush that dappled the brunette's body deepened as he could feel the pride that rolled off the other man, heart rate quickening as even the mere feeling of the praise sent him deeper into his pleasure. He was always a sucker for praise. Always wanting to be successful at things, no matter what it was. Right now, there was nothing more to his life than wanting to feel as though he had succeeded in doing what the other man wanted him to do. "Fuck!...Yes please Hux.." He moaned out, hips bucking as he tried to push back again. "please just do something! _Anything_!" His voice was light and airy as he cried out. 

Anything was a large range for Hux, knowing many things he could and wanted to do to Kylo. "Anything you say?" He pushed back up, fingers still resting just against the brunette's hole. "Well. I believe I could come up with something to do to you, though I don't know if it will suffice for such a needy man." His fingers finally pushed back in, all three moving in with little resistance. Kylo let out another cry of pleasure, his eyes rolling once again as he bit into the pillow. The digits began to curl quickly against the bundle of nerves inside the other man, his other hand reaching down under him to take hold of the neglected cock hanging against the sheets.   
  
He breathed in a heavy sigh of satisfaction as this action nearly brought the other man close to the edge almost immediately before he stopped stroke him, squeezing the base tightly. "ah ah...you wouldn't want to cum to quickly now would you? Where is the fun in that? Besides, this is an _order_ from your superior. Your not aloud to cum until I tell you too, do you understand?" Kylo whimpered, nodding into the pillow as he pulled his arms out from under it and pushed himself up onto his elbows, back beginning to hurt from such a bent position.   
  
Kylo's cheeks went red, biting his lip as he didn't want to obey. He didn't normally take orders from Hux in such a vocal manner, them being equals and all. Hux caught his defiant look, glad that there was a small increment of defiance there as it made this so much more _fun_. "Well? Do I have to tell you twice? Because if so you can forget about me touching you at all." The ginger threatened, his fingers stopped curling and his hand gripped the base of kylo's dick harder. The larger man bit his lip harder, head hanging down between his arms as he fought his internal battle. "y....yes sir.." He mumbled, barely audible to the ginger behind him.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you. I guess we will just call this a nigh-" Hux was cut off by the other man. "Yes sir!" He belted out, pushing back against him once again. Hux smirked, feeling self satisfaction wash over him. "Good. I was beginning to think you were unruly." The fingers in the other man's ass started to move again, this time with intent to make the other man squirm, the other hand pumping hard against the still hanging, but very hard dick.   
  
Kylo cried out, his arms giving out and head hitting the pillow as he could not longer handle holding himself up, pleasure washing over him as the man worked behind him. He couldn't think, could barely breath as Hux's fingers worked him hard. It didn't take long after that, the orgasm hitting him like a Rathtar on a rampage, hole tensing around Hux's fingers in a vice grip. That didn't stop the man however, continuing his movements until the brunette could barely keep still under him from the over sensitive nerves.   
  
When Hux finally removing both his hands from Kylo, the brunette collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, not caring about the sticky mess under him on the sheets. Hux smiled as he stared at what he had done, proud of how beautiful the man was at this very moment. He hummed, almost purred as he he moved to lay down just next to the man, one hand still covered in Kylo's cum but he didn't care. He stared at him, brown eyes meeting green as Hux slowly put the cum covered fingers in his own mouth, moaning against the taste. "Your so fucking amazing Kylo."   
  
The two of them laid there for while, Hux satisfied with just being able to witness what he did to the man and needing not much else.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/dik_tot  
> https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
